


How to tame a direwolf

by KungfuChicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Finally!, Happily Ever After, or should I say furry fluff?, spring has finally come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken
Summary: There is a new baby in town. And he's the boss.





	How to tame a direwolf

**Author's Note:**

> GRRM did all the work of inventing this world and these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Little Marvyn was a sweet child. He had his temper tantrums and was stubborn like only a two year old could be. But everyone (not just his parents) agreed that he was a very sweet, funny and darling little boy. 

His father liked to joke that this definitely did not come from his side of the family. His mother on the other hand liked to point out to her husband that their son was just like him: gentle, brave and strong. He would grumble that the boy was nothing like him and thank the gods! He obviously took after his mother, he even looked like her. She only smiled and rubbed her husbands shoulders fondly. He would never admit it but he liked it when she called him gentle. She agreed, Marvyn had her looks. But the colouring was his fathers with dark, straight hair and grey eyes. And sometimes she thought that the boy looked not so much like her but like his late grandfather.

Little Marvyn had been born just before spring had come for good. His mother liked to think he was their very own ray of sunshine. His father had kept up his grumpy attitude for appearances sake at first. But Marvyns first toothless smile had crumbled the hostile facade he had schooled for so long within seconds. And he was not the only one who had been undone by the chubby, dimply baby. 

It had started when little Marvyn was able to sit upright and started to take his meals in a chair constructed especially for him so that he was able to sit at the table together with his parents. Marvyn had messy eating habits, mildly put. His parents did their best to tame the little boys enthusiasm for smearing and throwing his food all over the place. His mother struggled to keep the chaos in check. His father laughed his barking laugh at the sight of his firstborn getting the food everywhere but in his mouth. In the blink of an eye little Marvyns place at the table became the most popular spot for the dogs that lingered in the great hall during mealtimes. 

Soon the direwolves noticed and chased the dogs away. Every one had to admit it was quite a sight to behold. Marvyn had achieved what nobody else ever had. He had tamed three direwolves who now sat obediently at the bottom of his chair, their tongues lolling out of their mouths, patiently waiting for anything that might fall from the little boys seat. 

His mother had become a bit nervous at the sight of three big direwolves in front her baby and told his father to have an eye on his son. Or the wolves, whoever misbehaved first. His father, being the human equivalent to a direwolf himself, was able to hold everyone in check. And he soon figured out that he just had to make sure there were enough droppings for everybody involved. And when his mother was not looking he sometimes even turned a blind eye when the wolves were licking Marvyn clean. 

As soon as Marvyn was able to walk, his parents could be sure that there was always a direwolf near. They were with him while he was awake letting themselves be played with, having their fur ruffled and tweaked. They were lurking around in front of his nursery when Marvyn was asleep. His mother had put her foot down and decided her son would not sleep in the middle of a big heap of direwolves. His father didn’t mind and said that he always used to sleep best in the kennels when he was a child, knowing he was well protected by the dogs. 

„Our son may have a direwolf and a dog in his house sigil but he is still human because last time I checked he did not have four legs, a tail and furry ears. Although I dare say he has sharp fangs and his claws need trimming. He will sleep in his bed and if he needs protecting he has two adoring parents, two uncles and an aunt. We do have some culture and manners in the North, thank you very much!“

Said uncles and aunt thought it was cute that their direwolves were smitten with little Marvyn at first. But one day Shaggydog growled as uncle Rickon tried to drag Marvyn away from the heavy and sharp battle ax his youngest uncle preferred instead of the sword. Rickon did not mind Shaggy protecting Marvyn but he certainly did not need protecting from his uncle, who despite being half a wildling, was aware that axes and toddlers did not mix well. 

His uncle Bran grew a little irritated when he wanted to slip into Summer for a little outside-the-body excursion into the Godswood to confer with the heart tree. As it turned out, Summer was contentedly dozing besides a fire somewhere in the castle, lying on his side with Marvyn using him as a pillow and was absolutely not feeling the need to venture outside. 

Auntie Arya had gotten used to her direwolf not obeying her. They had spent a long time apart after all. But it stung all the same that Nymeria rushed to Marvyns side whenever he looked in her direction. 

One by one they had to admit that they were no longer the sole masters of their direwolves and that they had better get used to it. But how could they resent their nephew when the little rascal would smile his dimply smile showing his four teeth, squeal gleefully and run towards them, overjoyed at their sight?


End file.
